Runaway Slave
by Redsky7855
Summary: "Can I kill him?" She questioned while pointing at the pale faced idiot with a hopeful expression as she bared her teeth in a snarl. "No." "Just a little bit?" She questioned with a grumble as she crossed her arms with a pout. SunstreakerXocXSideswipe
1. Runaway Slave

**Welcome to the first chapter of Runaway Slave! This story will also be on Wattpad under the name of redsky7855 which will have photos and videos of certain things, if you want to check that out as well. I don't own anything except for my own characters and the beginning of the story plot. This is set during the AOE movie, but don't worry I've changed some of it.. in a way. But thanks for even checking this story out!**

* * *

 **Runaway Slave**

She bolted across the desert terrain with trembling limbs as she moved swiftly through the night, shouts behind yelled behind her as she rolled her eyes. A ray of bullets pelted at her as she dodged them to the best of best of her abilities but one pierced her right shoulder causing her to cry out. Pain flared down her arm as she stumbled before regaining her balance as she pushed herself forward with a huff.

"Get back here you pathetic worthless mutt!" One of the men shouted from behind her as another ray of bullets flew past her.

She ducked and tumbled before pulling herself upward as she urged herself faster, her body trembling at the pressure she was pushing her battered body. Her shackles restraining herself from using her long strides as she stumbled slightly but shook her head.

"Like I'm going back to that place you pig!" She screamed back as she charged forward, doing the best of her abilities to gain an advantage as the cool night air whipped at her hair.

Her eyes scanned the distance ahead of her, looking for some place to seek shelter and hide from the people advancing towards her with shotguns and whatever they had as she wasn't willing to look behind her. She pressed her hand to her wounded shoulder as blood dripped down onto her old dirty white cotton dress with a brown belt around her waist. The usual attire for a slave and gladiator of the region.

Zooming in on the distance, her sharp animal-like vision scanning the area as her eyes landed on an empty town, causing her to furrow her eyebrows in wonderment as to why it was completely empty. Why leave a perfectly good town? She ignored the tiny voice in the back of her head as she headed towards it, her feet pounding against the ground as her bare feet were coated in dried and fresh blood.

"You'll never escape us you MONSTER!" Another shouted from behind as she flinched at the term he had used as she clenched her fists as she pushed forward with a frown.

"Shut it you bloody pile of pancakes!" She snapped back, her eyes blazing with an untold anger as she gritted her teeth together as she started to near to empty town, her body tensing even more as she prepared herself for a battle that was soon to come.

She soon found herself running down the dusty road of the abandoned town, her eyes flickering from building to building as she rounded a corner as her eyes caught sight of an abandoned barn her eyes sparkling in hope before it was quickly demolished in a flash as she pushed herself forward. She quickly appeared at the barn doors as she scanned the large doors before she caught sight of a few weakened board as a smirk appeared before she reared back her leg and kicked it. The board broke with the pressure as she slipped inside, light streaming from the window above her as she moved herself deeper into the darkness the swallowed up her frail form.

She sucked in a deep breath as her chest heaved up and down in a rapid pattern as she caught her breath her body trembling as she dragged a hand through her tangled hair. Her back pressed up against something and that something happened to jolt and pull backwards as she let out a small yelp before falling backwards, blood splattering against the floor as she let out a small string of curse words as she laid, sprawled out.

Voices could be heard from outside the barn doors causing her to freeze, her eyes widening before narrowing as her body grew tense as she bolted upright, her body going into a battle stance as she went behind her and gripped the handle of her weapon, her thumb pressing against a button as said weapon transformers into that of a much larger weapon. She bit the bottom of her lip as she felt blood trickle into her mouth as she cringed at the taste as the doors suddenly burst open with a loud bang.

"Ello poppet!" The man sang with a sickly sweet voice causing her to gag as she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Bloody morons.." She mumbled as she stepped into view her body tense and eyes narrowed as she let out a low hiss.

Deep chuckles were heard as she watched them with calculating eyes as she stepped forward as a small grin appeared across her face as she hide her weapon by clicking the same button and hiding it from view.

"Pathetic, worthless little brat, no wonder he wants you killed!"

"Come closer and see what happens when you say that to my face!" She snapped as she tilted her head as she raised an eyebrow, keeping her emotions hidden as the men in front of her growled out.

One lunged forward as she pulled back her arm and punched him straight in the face, causing him to fly backwards into the barn wall with a 'crash'. She stepped back as her wings slowly began to slide out from the slits in her inner shoulder blades as she felt them raise as her wings slowly turned into metal. A smirk crossed her features as she shifted them causing a few to step back from the sudden change.

"Monster!" Few yelled out as they all pointed their guns in her direction as she let out a huff.

She hated people and she hated socializing with them as she watched them all lunge forward in attempt to weaken her already battered form. She swung her body around as her wings sliced through two men as she snapped her wings upright as she charged forward, her thumb pressing against the button as it quickly transformed into a beautiful scythe like sniper rifle. She raced forward, swinging her scythe to the side as she pressed the trigger and with the sudden force she cut the man in half.

(Search up RWBY Ruby's weapon but except for the main colour being red it's neon green.)

With a snarl she twirled around, raising her scythe forward as she brought it down upon a man as she pressed the trigger and with the momentum she sliced him in half. Blood splattered the ground as she continued to fight, using her weapon and wings at the same time.

Gunshots were heard as she swiftly dodged them, using her wings a shield of sorts as she charged forward again but the loud roar of an engine caused her to halt as she stepped back and swung herself sideways as she crouched down with a feral snarl, her lips curled back.

She snapped her attention towards two cars pulling forward, headlights shining through the darkness as she then turned her attention back towards the few men that survived as they all shouted in retreat and bolted.

She let out a snarl as she rattled her wings before folding them into her back as she fell onto her knees with a pained groan, she soon felt the pain full force as she coughed as blood trickled down the side of her chin. She had completely drowned out the angry roars of the two cars as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her with a glossy eyed-look.

Blood dripped down her shoulder as she finally snapped back into reality as she let out a hiss as she reached up and clutched her injured shoulder. She only small scratches from the scuffle as she dragged herself into a standing position, her body numb as her eyes trailed over towards the now silent cars as she raised a hand, dragging it through her hair as she blinked a few times.

"Well.. that just happened..." She trailed off with wide eyes but as soon as she showed emotion it quickly vanished to her blank expression as she let out a huff, letting her body collapse forward, face planting into the ground.

"Mother of pancakes.. I feel like utter shit." She groaned out as she kissed the ground before she let her wings slide back into the slits before she rolled onto her back with half-lidded eyes.

An engine revered its engine as she turned her head over towards the two cars as she furrowed her eyebrows as she let out a groan, flipping them off before letting her hand collapse onto the ground with a thump.

"Please shut it, my head is pounding." She grumbled as she rolled onto her uninjured side as she stared at them with blank eyes as the cherry red car rumbled in a sort of laugher while the golden yellow rumbled its engine.

She rubbed her temple as she pushed herself up as she flickered her gaze down to her wound as she side softly as her gaze then traveled down to her splattered dress. She bit the bottom of her lip as she reached over and yanked at the shackles before releasing her grip with a sigh as she stood up.

"Guess I'm a runaway slave.." She mused with a half hearted chuckle as she hobbled over towards her fallen weapon as she knelt down and pressed a button as it shifted back into its inactive state, and dragging it over towards the side before dropping it.

She then proceeded to drop her small backpack that looked like it had been run over a least five times. She dropped onto her butt as she blinked at the two cars with a tilt of her head as curiosity flowed through her.

She did wonder what they were, but she choice not to voice it out as she hummed softly as she finally collapsed onto the ground, her eyelids falling shut as she landed with a thud, passing out from the blood loss.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is just the first chapter and want to see what you guys think of it so far and tell me if you want more because I have like.. five chapters already done and waiting to be posted. But I'm worried it's not the greatest and if you guys do enjoy this then I'll start publishing more chapters but until then! Comment down below if you want more and I'll get on it!**

 **Until next time my readers!**


	2. Meeting the Twins (Part One)

**Search up Glory and Gore by Lorde when I tell you to play the video and onto the next chapter! Comment below what you guys thought, I want to hear your thoughts on this! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter and the next update will be tomorrow of this weekend, depending on how busy I am. But knowing me, I not always busy.. just lazy. Without further ado, I give you the next chapter in the Runaway Slave!**

* * *

 **Meeting the Twins (Part One)**

A groan escaped her lips as she moved from her spot as she felt something on top of her causing her to open up her eyes as she caught sight of something draped over her as she slowly sat up. Blinking a few times as she rubbed at the back of her head as the soft cotton fabric fell off of her as she poked at it with a startled expression.

"The heck is this?" She mumbled as she lifted it up with a curious look as she pulled it over her head with a laugh.

She pulled it off of her head as she gently placed it onto her backpack before standing up with a hiss as she pulled at her shoulder causing her to snap her hand up towards her wounded shoulder. She scanned the area before her eyes landed on the two cars who had pulled forward slightly but she shook her head and dragged her feet over towards the entrance.

"I should probably look for more suitable supplies.." She mumbled as she tapped her chin before shrugging her uninjured shoulder as she proceeded to head outside as she narrowed her eyes at the sudden change of white light as she raised a hand to shield herself as she moved forward.

With quick steps she ran from shadow to shadow in hunt for supplies for her journey ahead, as she know was a runaway slave. Scanning the the buildings she quickly found an old gas station, hopefully having good enough supplies as she bolted into the store with soft steps as her bare feet flared up in pain at the hot sand as she dove into the building.

With a grunt she headed down the aisles, grabbing a better looking backpack that held more weight that her other. She began to shove things into it such as, water bottles, flashlight, rope, notebook, sketch pencils, and a bunch of other things. With a nod of her head she zipped up everything and headed out as she scanned the area once again in search for a store to hopefully change her outfit.

Her eyes caught sight of a clothing store as she smirked before bolting straight across the hot sand and into the store with lightning quick steps, which was her hopping from spot to spot trying to not curse out the stupid sun. With a grumble she stepped inside, being careful of the broken glass as she scanned the racks of clothing as she smiled softly. This was heaven compared to the clothing she was forced to wear as she began to grab clothing off of the racks and a few pair of shoes and other things she found cute. Shoving it into her already full backpack as she swung it over her good shoulder and headed outside.

She then made her away downtown to find someplace to hide from the sun before returning back to the barn. With a shake of her head she jogged over towards an house as she stood right outside the old rotten wooden door, humming softly she kicked the door causing the wood to shatter and collapse.

Turning her head around she scanned the area, feeling eyes on her as she turned and walked straight into the house. Upon stepping into the house as she made her way upstairs as she caught sight of four different bedrooms, including a bathroom which made her mentally smile. She headed towards the bathroom and closed the door with her hip as she dropped her bag with a thud against the floorboards.

She sat down on the floor as she reached into her backpack to grab a screwdriver to get rid of her shackles that were still strapped around her ankles as she began to fiddle with them. With a clang they fell away, leaving a huge thick nasty scar as she then stood up as a sigh escaped her lips. She was finally free of those shackles that happened to be her restrain from being fully free. If a slave had shackles they were bound to a "master" and to always serve that person until they were either killed or escaped, and the escaping part was highly unlikely.

Shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts she bent down to grab everything she needed for a long over she shower and planes them inside and proceeded to grab a pair of clothing, accessories, and shoes. Nodding her head with a satisfied grunt she slipped out of her bloody clothing. Turning on the shower, she slipped inside as the water hit her bare body causing a hiss and a sigh as she scrubbed her body clean of blood and dirt. Twenty minutes passed as she finally stepped out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around her body.

She hummed softly as she began to bandage her wounded shoulder, tying a knot as she then proceeded to change into her newly acquired outfits as she dropped the towel and put on her undergarments. She wore a pair of destroyed charcoal washed skinny jeans and a wine red boat neck loose sweater. She gazed at herself in the dirty mirror as her eyes traveled along her body, noting how skinny and frail she looked as she raised her hand and dragged it through her wet black locks.

With a huff she gazed down at her bare feet, wiggling her toes in the process. Rolling her eyes she sat down on the hard floor, pulling on a pair of black and green socks. First trying socks on, it felt weird as she was mostly barefooted for most of her life. Finally getting used to something on her feet she pulled on her light blue converses, tying them. Standing up she began to shove everything into her backpack, beside her old clothing and the towel.

Halting she stared at the shackles with wide eyes before she reached down and gripped them, like her life depended on it. Squeezing them she shoved them back into her backpack, making a mental note to go through her stolen things and keep the things she actually needed. She zipped up everything and swung it over her good shoulder and headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Heading outside she took a good look around her eyes scanning every inch before she set off towards the old barn where her weapon and a few items she had. She quickly made her way towards the barn, doing her best to dodge the harsh light as she picked up way across the town her eyes narrowing at the harsh light.

She finally made it to the barn as she slipped inside seeing the two cars still parked as she dropped her bag near the golden yellow car as she moved over to pick up her fallen weapon, attaching it to her back as she grabbed her old backpack, noting that the blanket was gone but didn't voice it.

She then opened up her new backpack, kneeling on the floor as she took out the things she didn't need and then using the new space to put her other things into the backpack. She shoved her old backpack and the things she didn't need into a corner of the barn as she tested the weight of the new backpack. It was much more lighter than earlier which was good.

"Leave now or wait until dark?" She questioned out loud with a blank expression as she tilted her head upwards to gaze at the roof, her eyes scanning the lines in the wood.

"Probably when night falls.." She mumbled lowering her head as her gaze landed on the cherry red and golden yellow car with a tilt of her head.

She hummed softly as she leaned against the barn door her eyes scanning the area around them. Her eyes then traveled towards her arms as she pulled up her sleeve and showed her inner arm to show small thin lines going across her wrists and further up. She began to hum softly which turned into her singing the words softly as she shifted her gaze to scan the horizon with a blank look, as the words flowed from her mouth, singing it softly.

(Play video.)

"There's a humming in the restless summer air. And we're slipping off the course that we prepared. But in all chaos, there is calculation. Dropping glasses just to hear them break. You've been drinking like the world was gonna end (it didn't). Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend (go figure). It's clear that someone's gotta go. We mean it, but I promise we're not mean.

And the cry goes out (haa...). They lose their minds for us. And how it plays out (haa...). Now we're in the ring. And we're coming for blood.

(Oh! Oh!). You could try and take us (oh-oh). But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!). Everyone a rager (oh-oh). But secretly they're saviors. Glory and gore go hand in hand. That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!). You could try and take us (oh-oh). But victory's contagious." She sang softly as she closed her eyes softly not noticing how the cars edged closer towards her as she continued to sing softly, it slowly getting louder as time ticked by.

"Delicate in every way but one (the swordplay). God knows we like archaic kinds of fun (the old way). Chance is the only game I play with, baby. We let our battles choose us. And the cry goes out. They lose their minds for us. And how it plays out. Now we're in the ring. And we're coming for blood.

(Oh! Oh!). You could try and take us (oh-oh). But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!). Everyone a rager (oh-oh). But secretly they're saviors. Glory and gore go hand in hand. That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!). You could try and take us (oh-oh). But victory's contagious.

No-one 'round here's good at keeping their eyes closed. The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home. Tired little laughs, gold lie promises, we'll always win at this. I don't ever think about death. It's alright if you do, it's fine. We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves. Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes. Wide awake in bed, words in my brain, "Secretly you love this. Do you even wanna go free?" Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means.

(Oh! Oh!). You could try and take us (oh-oh). But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!). Everyone a rager (oh-oh). But secretly they're saviors. Glory and gore go hand in hand. That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!). You could try and take us (oh-oh). But victory's contagious." She widen her eyes as she caught herself singing much louder than her mumble as she let out a groan.

She heard the rumble of an engine as she turned her head to catch sight of the cherry red car nuding the back of her knee causing her to raise an eyebrow. Opening her mouth to speak but quickly closed it as she shook her head, turning her body but her eyes caught sight of someone running in the distance as dust was kicked up causing her body to tense as she reached for her weapon her hands grasping the handle tightly.

"I suggest you two get back." She warned the two causing both to back up, hidden by the barn's shadow as she turned around with narrowed eyes.

"Guess today is the day I die." She mused with a dark chuckle as she released her grip on her weapon as she straightened her body.

Raising her hands her neon green eyes began to glow as she narrowed her eyes, she soon sense every single tree and plant, including everything else created by nature. A smirk curled at her lips as she felt her wings tear a slit in her shirt as they expanded open, her dark hunter green wings fluttering as she stretched them out.

She mumbled, "prostatéfste to kai dimiourgíste éna frágma apó stereó vrácho!"

A huge rock wall appeared, the earth's surface rumbling as it shot out of the ground, forming a rock mountain. She watched with narrowed eyes as a huge cloud of dust appeared as she lowered her hands, letting them hang at her side as she sucked in a deep breath as she reaches up to grab her wounded shoulder.

She grumbled as she rubbed her sore shoulder as she then rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, showing all the thin lines of scars that cover her arms, some looked fresh while others looked old and fading into thin white marks across her already pale skin.

She heard a crackle causing her to whip her head around as a sword flew at her causing her to leap backwards with a sudden yelp as the sword dug deep into the wood. Her body going stiff as loud laughter was heard as she caught sight of a girl with pink short hair and tanned skin.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **Until next time my readers!**


	3. Meeting the Twins (Part Two)

**Welcome to the third chapter in the book and hopefully your enjoying yourself as much as I enjoy writing her! Play the video when I tell you too, its called _Another Empy Bottle_ by Kate McAllister. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Meeting the Twins (Part Two)**

"Well, well! Look what I caught!" The short pink-haired girl called out with a sadistic grin, showing off her pearly white teeth as a smirk curved at her lips, a wicked glint flashed through her deep pinkish-red eyes.

"Ruby." She spoke with narrowed eyes as she took a step forward, her long blackish-brown hair swaying in the sudden wind as her wings folded into her body.

"I don't have anything against you but you know the law. If you're an escapee and won't come with no problem they'll send someone after you." Ruby spoke as she rolled her eyes in annoyance with a tsk.

"So they send you? A crazed psycho girl?" She questioned, stepping out from the shade of the barn as she stood a few feet away from Ruby, still grasping her inactive weapon which was in dormant mode.

"Aww, you know you looooveee me!" She chirped with a giggle as she raised her hand and the sword that she threw came back.

"No, I really don't." She spoke with a deadpan expression.

"Butthead, but in that case, you must die." Ruby giggled as she jumped upward, raising her sword as she slashed it forward, sending a huge gust of wind her way.

Snapping her wings out, she launched herself from the ground, barely missing the huge gust of wind that tore the ground. She flapped her wings as she angled them, diving forward. She raised her weapon, clicking a button as it shaped into a gun and firing multiple shots.

They pelted Ruby but somehow she was dodging them causing her to curse as she flew to the side in a barrel role as she snapped her wings out to catch the wind. A cackle escaped Ruby's lips as she tore after her as she flew off, taking the battle away from the old town.

Wind brushed past her, flying into one of the rock mountains causing a huge expression of derbies as it left a giant hole in the mountain side. Eyes widening as she pressed another button, her weapon transforming into her beloved scythe. She whipped her body around, swinging her scythe in an arc as Ruby pulled backwards in time.

"You are starting to suck!" Ruby laughed as she did a cartwheel in mid-air using her abilities as she only scowled in response.

"You're a stuck up idiot, what new?" She spoke with a raised eyebrow and immediately Ruby growled as a shadow crossed over as Ruby lunged forward with a snarl.

Snapping her wings shut, she fell backwards a good couple of feet then snapping her wings open she hovered in the air before letting herself fall towards the ground, her feet making contact as her bones jarred at the sudden impact. Stumbling she gazed above as Ruby came barreling towards her with bared teeth.

"How dare you!" Ruby snarled as she tumbled into her causing both girls to lose their weapons and then rearrange themselves into an all out brawl.

Ruby punched her in the stomach, causing blood to fly out of her mouth as she tumbled towards the ground and with that Ruby flew on top of her, punching her repeatedly as she used her arms to cover her face, the blows bruising her arms.

"Take that back you perra!" Ruby snarled, using her native tongue to cuss at her.

She let out a snarl as she used her right leg and swung it upwards causing Ruby to roll off of her as a string of curses left her mouth in her native tongue. With a groan she rolled onto her front and lifted herself up. Blood trickled down her chin as she used the side of her hand to wipe it off.

"You are nothing but a follower in this god forsaken world, listening to master and being a good little dog." She sneered, blood dribbling down her chin once more, not bothering to wipe it off as Ruby snapped head in her direction in pure anger.

"You'll regret ever saying that to me.." Ruby hissed as she raised her hands out and began to chant, the wind picking up and before she could even blink she was flying backwards.

Hitting the ground with a loud thud as dust lifted up from the sudden impact. Rolling over onto her side she began to cough up blood, a groan escaping her lips as she clutched at her side, pain flaring over her body.

"Pathetic.."

"Weak.."

"Worthless.."

"Die!" Ruby snarled as she raised her sword, and as she laid there waiting for the pain that would soo wrack her body her eyes falling shut.

But a loud scream caused her to snap her eyes open as a gaping hole appeared in Ruby's chest, blood streaming out as she widen her eyes before collapsing onto the ground with a thud, eyes falling shut.

Letting out a gasp she scrambled backwards with wide eyes but before she could register anything, she was quickly picked up by something and held to a red metal chest. Her eyes snapping upwards as she caught sight of a large sentinal being that was coated in blacks, reds, and whites and bright glowing blue eyes.. or whatever they were.

She blinked a few times as she felt herself slump forward as she closed her eyes a groan escaping her lips as her wings suddenly slide back and disappeared, she was used to this kind of brutal force, but Ruby was no laughing matter when she got angry.

"Should I be freaking out right now?" She questioned with blank eyes as she caught sight of another sentient being, the fact that she was seeing two sentinel robots had not caught up with her but it was slowly coming around.

"Probably." The one carrying her mused and the other scoffing and she turned around to caught sight of the one with similar designs except for the coat was golden yellow and black with fins coming from the side of his head.

"Why did we save the fleshie?" The golden yellow one questioned with a snarl as errr.. eyes flashed to me before turning them towards the cherry red one.

She watched as the one carrying her shrugged his shoulders in response as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, why did you save me?" She finally questioned causing both to snap their eyes towards her as she gazed at the cherry red one from her position as he brought up his hand and leveled her towards his face.

"You seemed like an interesting person and from the looks of it, went through slag." He drawled out with a grin.

"Great answer." She spoke sarcastically as she then proceeded to roll off of his hand which caused him to panic as she snapped her wings open, letting her hover over the ground.

"Never do that!" He snapped with wide eyes causing her to raise her eyebrow as she flashed him a fake smile.

"Yeah, no promises on that one!" She shot back as she raised her hand, her eyes glowing once again as she began to use echolocation to locate her missing weapon.

"Mother of gummy bears! Where in the bloody world is that stupid thing!" She snapped as she dragged a hand through her hair with a frustrated growl.

"What stupid thing?" The red one questioned to which she sighed.

"Weapon." Was her short answer as she snapped her wings open and flapped them, letting her body be lifted from the ground.

"Oh, you mean this?" He questioned while pointing over towards her weapon that was a few feet away.

"I'm a bloody idiot." She replied to which the yellow one huffed in agreement to which she shot him a dark glare.

Shifting her wings she flew over towards her weapon, scooping it up and strapping it to her hip as she flew back over towards the already walking.. more like skating towards the old town. She followed them, the attack finally catching up to her as she rubbed at her bruised ribs with a wince. She would half to bandage her wounds once they got back to the old barn.

* * *

She groaned as she peeled off her shirt with a hiss, letting it fall beside her as she started to clean the wounds she could reach, feeling eyes on her. Raising her head she turned to stare at both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with blank eyes.

"What?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a lot of scars as humans put it." Sideswipe spoke with wide eyes causing her to scoff.

''With what I've been through, I'm surprised I haven't killed myself yet." She spoke before going back to cleaning her wounds, her body tensing every now and then when she applied pressure to a certain wound.

After long agonizing hours, more like minutes she finally finished dressing her wounds. She pulled back on her shirt, turning her body to face the two who both sat on the ground in a human-like manner watching her, well Sunstreaker was watching her and Sideswipe was smirking in a perverted way.

"We told you our names but you haven't told us your name." Sideswipe spoke with arms crossed as he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Erin Summers." Was her reply as she stood up, brushing off particles from her clothing to which Sideswipe cheered.

She watched in silent amusement as Sunstreaker whacked his twin brother upside the head and the latter sticking out his tongue in response. She shook her head as she turned to look outside, seeing that the day was fading into night. She heard something transforming as she snapped her head back to see both the twins in car mode.

Sideswipe popped his door open as a gesture for her to hope in and did she hop in. That really did sound wrong but she ignored her dirty thoughts as she scrambled in. Heading to the backseat she laid down with a sigh, her body relaxing at the soft seats. Erin felt something warm drop on her as she looked up to see that strange fabric substance being laid on top of her.

"What is that?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow to which Sideswipe rumbled his engine as he jolted slightly at her question.

"Aren't you fleshies supposed to know what a blanket is?" Sunstreaker snapped through the radio as her eyes widen.

"When you're locked inside and you haven't experienced anything except for reading them in books you kinda don't know a bloody thing." She grumbled as she snuggled into the 'blanket' with a sigh.

"Comfy?" Sideswipe purred as she smacked the seat with her hand as laughter came through the radio as she stuck out her tongue in response.

"Butthead." She grumbled as she shifted to where her body was facing upwards.

"Me and Sunny have a few questions about you." Sideswipe began only to be interrupted by Sunstreaker.

"Don't call me that slagger!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Anyways- why were you chased by those men from before?"

"I ran away." Was her short answer as she stiffened, her mind racing back to the days she was a slave and a monster.

"Runaway from what fleshie?" Sunstreaker growled, losing his patience with the human.

"From people who wanted to control me and force me to follow my master." She spoke softly as she drifted her eyes downward towards her stomach.

"I suppose you aren't going to give straight answers are you?" Sideswipe questioned to which she nodded her head.

"Alright, I won't push you." He spoke as she felt the car warm up as she closed her eyes before reopening them once more.

"We can just scare the squeeshie into telling us what happened, I don't mind hurting a pathetic human." Sunstreaker sneered as she flinched at the voice, it reminding her to much of past men.

"Just be patient Sunny!" Sideswipe spoke with a groan before a yelp was heard.

Erin began to fiddle with the edge of her sleeve as the car was lapsed with silence, most likely talking with the bond that Sideswipe explained as she dragged a hand down her face.

She was a runaway slave that had a bounty on her, either dead or alive. She knew very well that she would half to run at some point but right now she actually felt safe around the twins. Sunstreaker hated her and Sideswipe seemed alright with her but she knew very well that he still didn't trust her but wasn't nearly as cold as his brother. Erin didn't know what happened to cause them to act like this.

"May I ask a few questions Sideswipe, Sunstreaker?" She questioned, slowly sitting up from her position as she placed her shoes on the floor.

"Call me Sides and yeah, go ahead." Sides spoke as she nodded her head.

"Sunstreaker?" She spoke, waiting to get a response from him.

A grumble was heard, as she slumped against the seat as she rubbed at her ribs.

"What's going on in the world?" Erin questioned as she waited for a response, sucking in a breath, afraid of what might come.

"Get comfy Erin, this is going to be a long story." Sides began as he then started to tell her everything that has been happening from them landing here on Earth, sentient beings from another planet called Cybertron to where they met Sam, Lennox, Epps, and a bunch of other N.E.S.T people.

She recognized two names from the past, Lennox and Epps but didn't voice it. She nodded her head along as Sunstreaker butted in every now and then to tell her the actual truth when Sides put in the dramatic twist in the story.

"One day, some of us were out on a mission while others stayed behind, we were suddenly attacked. We realized that the humans were attacking us and so we all split up going undercover to hide from them. They betrayed us for something we couldn't control and so now all Cybertronians are being hunted down." Sideswipe finished as she stared at the dashboard with narrowed eyes.

Silence lapsed over them as she sat rigid with anger. How could they do such a thing! She felt even more humiliated and sick at what her race did to them. She was already humiliated and now she couldn't express what she was feeling. She was beyond angry and whoever thought it was a good idea, they are going to half to deal with her and she was no sick matter. She will kill them and let them feel the pain and betrayal for what they did. She made a mental note that they were to use her as a shield to protect themselves, that she will put down her dying breath to make sure that these guys were safe, all the Autobots safe and from harm's way.

"Erin?" Sides questioned, hesitant clearly shown in his voice.

"If I ever see those bloody paraviáseis, can I kill them?" She finally spoke up, anger clearly layered in her voice as she clenched her hands together.

"Sure!" Sides chirped as she raised her head.

"That's good to hear because I'm going to hunt those suckers down and see if they like it being brutally killed in front of their loved ones." Erin grumbled as she caught sight of Sunstreaker freezing up and Sides freezing as well.

"What?" Sunstreaker finally replied with as she felt a smirk curl at her lips.

"Humans are a pathetic race that are nothing but complete and utter morons who want nothing but power and money. I'm sick and tired of them causing destruction to those like you guys because you're far more advanced and people don't like that. Hairless monkeys with no brain is what they bloody are.

My own parents threw me out the day I was born but took me back in after they realized something. They could make money off of me and guess what they did?" She spoke as she gritted her teeth together from doing something she might regret later.

"They sold me off into slavery and goodbye freedom!" She snapped the last part, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hairless monkeys?" Sides questioned in amusement but that was quickly sobered up as his engine rumbled in anger.

"They sold you?" He snarled, anger in his voice as she let out a chuckle.

"Not a big deal, I'm used to being seen as an item and nothing more. If I said something that angered one of my masters, he would usually do something to punish me, it was a blast." She sarcastically spoke with a wave of her hand as she wrapped the blanket around her.

"That isn't no big deal femme." Sides spoke and to which she shrugged her shoulders.

"Remember, I had no saying in this and I was seen as a toy to men. Look that one up." Erin spoke, not realizing what she said before it was too late causing her to widen her eyes.

"Don't look it up! Don't look it up!" She yelped, waving her hands around her eyes getting wide.

But she was too late as Sides frame shook in what happened to be rage while Sunstreaker it with disgust.

"Fragging fleshies do this kind of thing to femme's?" Sunstreaker spoke with disgust as Sides remained silent, his frame still shaking.

"I told you not to look it up!" She snapped as she banged her head against her knee with a groan.

"Then why did you say to look it up fleshie?" Sunstreaker sneered back as she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't thinking when I said that and yes, men can be brutal when they want to be." She spoke as she flopped back onto the seats with a groan, curling up as she faced the front.

"Let's get off on that topic and talk about something else, alright?" She questioned.

"Alright but we're not done talking about this Erin." Sides finally spoke up as she only nodded her head in response.

"You do have a beautiful voice." Sides spoke as she felt her face heat up in embarrassment as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Thank you?" She managed to get out as it turned into more of a question which caused Sides to laugh and Sunstreaker to scoff.

"Can you sing again?" Sides questioned in a hopeful voice as she chuckled, pulling the blanket down.

"I only know a few and they're quiet sad." She warned to which she felt the car raise up and down in shrug as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright." Erin spoke as she sat up, leaning against the frame behind her she began to sing softly, eyes closing.

(Play video Another Empy Bottle by Kate McAllister)

"Mama was a bit naive, and her Daddy was a blinded thief. He went and stole away what was left of the remains of a family. She'd hide away behind a door she kept locked. But the walls weren't thick enough to block out. Angry noises of the voices that once soothed her to sleep.

And she lies tonight underneath a caving roof. And she cries tonight wondering what she can do. And she tries tonight remembering who she once knew. But they've died inside. Another empty bottle takes a life.

This world can be so cruel. She lives her life as a broken tool. And she believes she's unable to fix this broken machine. And what's the use to throw yourself at love. If in the end it never seems enough. To be able to get through all of life's broken dreams. She watched her father live in regret. Heard her mother cry in an empty bed. And she swears this is the best life gets." She sings as she watches Side sag, as a small smile graced her lips as she continued to sing softly, noting how Sunstreaker also saged.

"And she lies tonight underneath a caving roof. And she cries tonight wondering what she could do. And she tries tonight but she's out of memories that she once knew. And she dies inside. Another empty bottle takes a life.

And every little bit, every little bit of her wants to see that light. Oh, but every single night another little bit of her dies inside. She's trapped in her mind. She feels more alive, she feels more alive in her own dreams.

And she's wondering. What's beyond the sky, could she see the light if she falls asleep. 'Cause she feels more alive in her own dreams.

So tonight she lies, lifted up through her own roof. Dried eyes tonight, there's nothing more that she could do. And they cry tonight, a daughter that they hardly knew. And she's lost in time. Another empty bottle takes a life." She finishes the song as she felt a brush of cold air brush past her as she gazed ahead of her, her eyes closing.

"Hey Sides?" She mumbled, her eyes opening as she drifted her gaze over towards his dashboard as he hummed softly, sleep evident.

"Promise me that you'll us me as a shield to protect yourselves, no matter what is going to happen. Use me as a shield to save yourselves from humanities brutality." She whispered as she let sleep consume her, her body relaxing as she slipped downwards, curling up on herself as she went into a light doze.

* * *

:Hey Sunny?" Sides questioned through the bond as he watched Erin fall into a light recharge, his spark aching at what he discovered about the girl.

:What did I tell you about calling me Sunny!? But anyways, what?: Sunstreaker questioned, feeling his brother's pain and it annoyed him that Sides was already starting to care for the fleshie.

:What do you think happened to her?:

:Pit if I care.:

:Did you not hear her?!: Sides snapped, anger flaring over the bond causing Sunstreaker to real back in surprise as his brother sudden flare of anger to which he rolled his optics.

:Yes, I slagging heard the fleshie. We can use her to our benefit since she told us we could.: He spoke, already agreeing to watch the fragger being killed. He would do anything to keep himself and his twin alive, even if it meant getting a little dirty in how they survived.

:Slag it Sunny! Don't you realize that she's been through pit, probably like what we've went through in Kaon!:

:Don't you ever compare us to a fragging weakling!: Sunstreaker snarled before slamming the bond shut, anger wafting over to Sides who sagged even more as he vented.

He knew very well that he if cared for a human, it would bite him in the back strut as humans would put it. But this human was different, Erin was different from the other humans that he encountered and he needed Sunny to see it that way. Yes, the humans betrayed them and it still left an aching feeling in his spark that after all they've been through, they betrayed them. He didn't trust easily, not that he ever did but he was starting to trust them until that happened and everything went downhill after that.

Mentally shaking his helm he relaxed as he ran over the words that Erin spoke of after she fell into recharge which caused him to think and that normally wasn't a good thing for a mech like him. He vented once again as he rolled over the thoughts in his processor before letting himself go into recharge.

* * *

 **You got to see a little bit of Erin's past and the world can be cruel.. a messed up sence of humor that is. That's far from just the begining of her past until now, and yay! She finally got to meet Sunstreaker and Sideswipe! I'll hopefully have the next chapter out by next Thursday or Friday, depending on when I finish the fourth chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Until next time my dear readers!**


	4. Run Like The Wind

Erin shot up with wide eyes as she scanned the area around her, noting how she was somewhere different until everything came rushing back causing her to groan, slumping as she closed her eyes. Her head pounded causing her to rub her head with a grimace.

"You alright?" Sides questioned causing her to jump up slightly as she snapped her head around to stare at the dashboard.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry." She spoke with a sheepish grin as she pulled herself up with a grunt, pulling her legs over the seat as she rubbed at the back of her head with furrowed eyebrows.

She watched as the door popped open as she slide out with ease, being careful not to stay on anything for too long as she slipped outside into the fresh air. She raised her arms above her head in a stretch before grunting as she pulled at her wounded shoulder and bruised ribs.

"Why did she half to manipulate wind!" She complained with a whinny as she moved out of the way as both Autobots transformed.

"Manipulate wind?" Sides questioned in confusion as she looked over her shoulder at the two.

"Control the wind or create wind. Like when you saw me being thrown across the ground, that was a huge gust of wind that came out of nowhere, thus manipulate the wind." She spoke with a small shrug of her shoulders as Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow,

"Humans can control anything, so how did a fleshie like you control the wind?" Sunstreaker scowled as she raised an eyebrow.

"When everything went downhill from where I came from, they sold us to the government and we were experimented on to have strange abilities, it was painful but it gave us an advantage in fights or protecting ourselves. A win, win, I guess." She shrugged as she turned her body to face the doors before moving forward only to be scooped up as she let out an annoyed growl.

"Warn me next time!" She snapped, shooting Sides a glare to which he grinned, not once was he sorry.

Rolling her eyes she flashed Sides a grin before rolling out of his hands causing a startled gasp to escape his lips as she flared open her wings, a sickening sound like skin ripping open as her wings spread out wide enough to catch a small drift in the wind as she rolled before coming back to her feet, her smirk never leaving her face as she turned around.

"Now you know how I feel, gáidaros." She snapped with a grin as Sides pouted, sticking out his bottom lip as she raised an eyebrow.

But before Sides could report on what she just spoke the sounds of gunshots and car engines roaring causing him to snap his mouth shut as she whipped around with narrowed eyes. Moving her body with one swift movement she went straight towards the barn doors that were somewhat hanging off its hinges. She scanned the area around them until her eyes landed on a vehicle being chased by multiple black SUV's causing her to furrow her eyebrows.

"You guys stay here while I check it out." She ordered before bolting outside in the sun's rays as she glided across the desert ground with quick and calculated motions as she watched the vehicle get closer and closer as she squinted her eyes to get a more clearer look.

Eyes widening as she caught sight of the Autobot symbol causing her to straighten as she then proceed to wave her arms around like some moron that was high while shouting out to follow her stupid ass. With a huff she narrowed her eyes as her eyes began to glow that neon green as her wings fluttered open behind her in a large arch as she mumbled the few words needed to cause destruction.

"Petrómata prostatévoun ósous échoun anánki." She mumbled as designs and glyptics among her wings started to glow a black as she raised both her hands as a huge barrier of pure rock shot out of the ground, blocking the black cars from hurting the Autobot from any more damage.

She waved a hand as the glowing died from within her body towards the runaway Autobot and in turn had followed her towards the barn. With a huff she headed towards the barn, being less careful as she headed inside, with the car following close behind her. She looked up towards Sides and Sunstreaker as she waved her hand before stepping out of the way. The Autobot that she had recused began to transform into that of its bi-pedal form as she watched with tensed shoulders.

"Jazz?" Sides suddenly questioned as the Autobot dubbed Jazz flashed a smirk as she watched the visor of his flash a bright blue before darkening into a black.

"Hey mechs, it's been uh long time hasn't it?" Jazz spoke, flashing a grin as Erin raised an eyebrow at Jazz's accent but decided to keep her mouth shut as she turned around and peeked through the whole, eyes scanning her surroundings.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" She snapped as she threw up her hands with a snarl as she flared out her wings in frustration as she watched the stupid idiots that somehow got through the stupid rock wall.

"What's wrong?" Sides suddenly questioned as Jazz and Sunstreaker drifted their eyes over towards her as she shook her head before letting out a strangled hiss.

Her wings flared open as her eyes began to glow that neon green as the marks along her wings began to glow in sync as she spoke in a loud voice, hands raising upwards as the glowing intensified, "megáli thálassa prostatéfste ósous eínai athóoi kai plimmyríste ekeínous pou mas vláptoun!"

The wind started to pick up as the earth's surface cracked as a huge mass of water shot upwards with a loud roar before it tumbled downward, right on top of the enemy as she cackled with laughter.

"Take that you stupid paraviáseis!" She shouted as the glow within her died, her wings slumping as she gave a tired pant, her chest expanding at rapid pace as she gulped in air.

"What the frag was that!" Sunstreaker suddenly snapped as Jazz stared at her with no facial expressions while Sides gaped at her.

"Something that might help you stupid idiots to get out of here before they recover and drag you back to whatever they take you guys! Now get the heck out of here before that happens!" She all but shouted, waving her hands around as blood trickled down her nose at the amount of power she's using.

"Ahh don't think dat' uhh good idea sweetsparks." Jazz finally let out after a few moments of debating whether or not to trust the human but finally just shrugging and saying what the heck.

"Then do you have any other good ideas that doesn't involve you getting captured?" She spoke with a raised eyebrow and all she got was silence.

Rolling her eyes she let out a huff, "remember what I said? You use me as a shield, no matter how dirty it might get, your lives matter much more than my pathetic life."

"Don't say that.." Sides mumbled as she only chuckled in response.

"I'm not much and I never will be. I'm ok with dying because I've accepted it and I've welcomed it with open arms. Come on, you guys better get going before they recover." She spoke softly as she flashed Sides a small smile in hopes to calm him down.

Jazz shook his head as he knelt down, resting his arm on his knee as he leant forward, "promise me dat chu'llll com bck, alright?"

"I promise." She flashed a grin as she flared out her wings, a grin over taking her usual blank face.

With that all three of them turned and bolted through the back as she watched them transform down into beautiful cars and speed off, with a grunt she spun around on the balls of her feet as she smirked. Her hands formed into fists as she narrowed her eyes, she was going to enjoy blasting these idiots for messing with something they should have never touched.

With that thought in mind, she charged forward with a snarl her body shifting and morphing in that of a large tiger, her black pelt gleaming in the light as her neon green stripes glowed. Her eyes held a flame as she charged towards the oncoming battle her lips drawn back in a snarl as she pushed herself to go faster.

She leaped forward, smashing into the window of the oncoming black SUV as glass pierced her skin as she tore at the driver before rolling out of the way as the men inside began to shoot at her. Landing on her paws she bolted into the mass, weaving through the bullets as she slashed at tires causing car wrecks as she scanned the area of chaos around her. With a feral grin she lunged towards the middle of the SUV's, her huge mass causing the glass to break as shouts we heard, a bullet skimming over her already injured shoulder, causing her to hiss out as she locked her deadly jaws around a throat, clamping shut as shook her head with a snarl before letting the limp body slump forward. Her gleaming eyes scanned the three others before she snarled and rolled off the still speeding car.

She quickly transformed into that of a large draft horse, not evening thinking about the horse type as she bolted forward, her hooves creating a sound as she galloped, her nostrils flared as she galloped away from the chaotic sense behind her as she followed the road. Using every bit of energy and strength as she ran, her hooves pounding against the gravel and cement as her eyes narrowed, trying to see the three eye catching vehicles.

With a swing of her head she pushed forward with a snort as blood trickled down her nose as her sharp eyes caught sight of a red and yellow car causing her to spread up. Letting out a grunt she stretched out her legs to gain a greater distance to catch up to the speeding vehicles. They were going at an alarming speed to where she was running out of breath as even more blood trickled down her nostrils as she flared them. Her hooves hit the ground with a thud as she galloped onward.

She neighed, as she watched them start to slow down, letting out a deep wheeze she quickly caught up to them. She galloped beside Sunstreaker who was at the end of the three lined vehicle line as she lowered her head before throwing it upward with a snort.

"Took you long enough." Sunstreaker bit out with a snarl as she rolled her eyes.

Letting out a soft nicker she pulled her front legs upward before surging forward with a grunt, her powerful legs doing the work as she galloped forward, her mane and tail streaming behind her. She watched as Jazz swung open his passenger side door as she bunched up her muscles before leaping into the car, her body transforming back to her human self as bones snapped into place. She landed with a soft thud against the leather seats.

Blood trickled down her nose as she dropped her backpack that she had grabbed before heading outside from the barn, letting it hit the back seats as she turned her attention ahead of her.

"Nice interior." She mused as Jazz chuckled through the radio as she began to pick out glass shards from her body, letting out a hiss every now and then.

"Yo' alright there lil' warrior?" Jazz questioned but before Erin could respond she froze up with wide eyes.

"That nickname.. someone used to call me that." Erin spoke as a fond smile overcame her features as she casted her eyes towards her lap that held a handful of glass shards.

"I neva got yo' name.." Jazz trailed off as she looked towards his radio with furrowed eyebrows.

"Erin Summers, why?" She suddenly questioned as Jazz almost slammed onto his brakes at the name causing her to let out a hiss of pain.

"Do yo' happen by chance have been a lil' girl in dat arna n' would yo' recognize da name Xavier?" Jazz asked as they continued to put as much distance as they could with the little town behind them.

She sat their wide eyes as she gazed at the radio before a small smile overcame her features once again, "I happened to be that little girl that was promised that they would help get her out of that arena."

"I'm sorry darling, guess we didn't try hard enough." Jazz spoke with a sad tone as she flashed a smile before patting the dashboard.

Erin chuckled as she gently took off her shirt before she began to pick out the rest of the glass shards, she turned around to grab her backpack.

Unzipping it as she felt a tingle sensation go through her body as she shot a glare towards Jazz before she dumped the glass shards into her backpack before pulling out another shirt for her to wear, along with a few medical supplies.

"Wait a minute.. you guys know each other?" Sideswipe's voice crackled over the radio as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." She spoke as she started to clean out her wounds, grumbling every few seconds as she pressed to hard for one spot as she blocked out everything else from Jazz talking to the twins about how they know each other.

She got bits and pieces of the conversation from gladiator, arena, fighting, like you two, and so on. But what got her was Sides yelling over the radio causing her to bang her head against the roof of the car as she let out a string of curses.

"Sides!" She suddenly snapped in anger as she shot a glare from the back window as Sides sunk down on his wheels as she turned her attention back towards her wounds.

"You.. were a gladiator?" Sides finally got out as she shrugged her shoulders in response.

"It isn't a big deal, in my opinion. I was shipped off on my eleventh birthday from slavery to the arena and then shipped off to slavery on my sixteenth birthday." She spoke with a small shrug of her shoulders as she felt the car get hotter as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a big deal, isn't it supposed to be normal?" She questioned and with that final comment Jazz literally exploded, his accent gone.

"No way in pit is that normal sweetsparks! Its far from normal!" His engine rumbled in a snarl as she shrunk back with wide eyes.

"Sorry.." She mumbled as she pulled another long sleeved shirt over her scarred body as she wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes cast downward.

"You don't have anything to say sorry for, it was our fault that we didn't protect you.. I should be apologizing for what happened to you." Jazz let out as he let out a sigh before sagging down as they continued down the road.

She blinked a few times as she stared at Jazz before she rubbed at the seats, hoping it was help calm him down and say it was fine. She never had anyone apologize for something they did, which was a little bit weird but when was her life normal? Yeah, it was beyond weird and supernatural which was fine with her.

After a few minutes of silence Jazz started to ask questions about what happened after they left and she answered them somewhat truthfully, bending the truth slightly.. ok, maybe a lot but she wasn't as comfortable talking about her life than most and she had a very good reason for that.

"What happened afta we left?" Jazz questioned as they sped along the road.

Scratching the back of her head she sighed before answering, "well.. after you guys left the owners saw that I appeared to have become 'soft' and doubled everything than it already was. So I was in the area for about thirty fights every week and with my smart mouth, I got beaten every hour."

Shrugging her shoulders, "it wasn't that bad to be honest, I got used to it for the most part until they did a few other things with me and no, I won't tell you what they did or else you probably will kill a couple of humans, not that I'll mind much. Then they got tired of me and shipped be back to that."

Silence was met with her words as she tilted her head as she brought her knees up closer to her chest as she rested her head in the small gap of her skinny knees, she knew very well she was bending the truth a bit, more like lying towards them but she didn't want them to find out what actually happened to her when they left and to be honest, was afraid what would happen.

"I should've come back." Jazz mumbled as she chuckled softly, shaking her head from side to side.

"You can't change the past, no one can." She spoke softly.

"Why did they beat you?" Sides suddenly spoke up over the radio.

"Well.. doing something that they didn't like, my big mouth, fighting back are the main reasons." She shrugged as if it was no big deal, in which it wasn't.

Wasn't it normal?

Why were they so mad?

Did she do something wrong or maybe..

something else?

She was giving herself a headache so she shook her head before blinking a few times in order to come back to the living.

"Letz find somewhere ta rest fo' da night." Jazz spoke as he got two affirmatives from the twins.

Nodding her head she opened up her sketchbook to an open blank white page and began to sketch out the form of the twins, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she let her hand do the work in creating an outline for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as Jazz turned on the radio to a random music station.

She began to hum along with the song, recognizing it as Centuries by Fall Out Boys as she tapped her fingers to the beat as she began to mumble out the lyrics before fully singing them. She heard Jazz sing along with her as that brought a soft smile gracing her features. They continued to sing together towards a bunch of other songs that came on the radio, enjoying the time together.

XXXX

Darkness soon settled around them as the moon slowly arose from its slumber as she stared out the window, silence stretching onward. She was used to the silence, something she was forced to lean at a young age. Her mind drifted from the horrible memories she she curled up tighter into a ball as the seat belt tightened around her.

Her eyes scanned the desert landscape as she heaved a deep sigh as Jazz drove off the road and towards huge caves. Her eyes gazed at the small details within the huge form of rock as it pulsed with life.

The door popped open as the seat belt unbuckled as she reached over and grabbed her backpack before hopping out as the three Autobots transformers. She watched them before her eyes flickered towards the rock surrounding the cave as she flickered out her wings as the three Autobots head into the depth of the cave as she followed after but only stopping at the edge as she watched them settle down.

She turned around and sat down, letting her wings wrap themselves around her small frame as she pulled her her knees as she laid the sketchbook on top of her knees as she flipped to a new fresh page her gaze lifting upwards as she tap the end of her pencil to her chin in thought.

Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the stars as she gazed at the billions and billions of bright balls of light in the sky, twinkling down upon her. It made her realize just how small she really was compared to the world around her. Humans seemed to have forgotten that they couldn't control nature, nature ruled them.

A low chuckle escaped her as she shook her head with a huff, she never understood humans and that was saying something, she was human.. in a way.

Her eyes flickered down towards the blank sheet before she set down her pencil and began to draw out the galaxy above them. She would never get tired of the stars or what lay beyond the planets. She was right in terms that alien life did live out there and that was exciting. They weren't the only living beings but sadly they couldn't see how exciting that was... they just wanted to...

destroy,

control,

capture,

torture.

They wanted to kill those that they didn't understand, much like her. She was a freak of nature and a monster to those that knew her back in the gladiator rings. Honestly, she was too deep in thought to have seen Sunstreaker look over her at what she was doing, which happened a lot.

Shaking her head she didn't realize that she was drawing at the same time as in deep in thought. She began to go into more detail towards the picture as she felt Sunstreaker shift as she lifted her head to stare above her to see him leaning down over her and watching her draw.

"I would suggest getting better art supplies to get a more detailed sketch." He rumbled on with narrowed eyes as she shifted her body, glancing down towards her art.

She nodded her head, afraid to open her mouth and say something stupid and have him talk down to her. Erin lowered her head as she continued to draw with Sunstreaker watching her and pointing out helpful tips and how to go more into depth with the picture, surprising her but it ended as he got up and headed over towards his twin how was watching them with a gleam in his optics.

Sunstreaker leaned against the stone wall as Sideswipe leaned against him, an old habit they had developed as they clutched onto one another to tell themselves that they were both alive and well, fearing to have the other ripped away from each other like the rest have been. Sparks pulsed in sync as they fell into recharge, Sunstreaker wrapping an arm around Sideswipe in a small gesture to show that he wasn't going anywhere.

Erin gazed at the three sleeping bots before returning back to look at the stars, her sketchbook laying beside her as she wrapped her arms around her legs in a tight hold as she took watch other the three. Her eyes hardening as she began to look across the landscape, her body going tense and alert as she heightened her hearing and eyesight.

Hello my lovelies! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I really need to get into the habit of checking over my working before posting it.. hehe, oops? But! I got another chapter out! I might have forgotten that I published this and kinda forgot until I got notifications on this.. Thank you for the votes and reviews! I was starting to think no one was gonna read this and actually like my crappy writing! Now you guys got a little input on Erin's past life.. so what do ya guys think so far? Hopefully this was a good enough chapter and the next chapter will hopefully be out next week when I get around to writing it... Anyone excited for the Transformers: The Last Knight? I'm not so sure how much I'm gonna like it and be that one kid that's gonna cry whenever one of the bots dies or getting kicked out because I'm yelling at the screen.. if Michael Bay does something stupid (he will, I gotta prepare myself for it) I'm gonna hunt him down and knock some sense into him for doing it, be one of those old mob things where they have pitchforks and angry villagers.


	5. Three Angery Autobots

Erin blinked a few times as they traveled down the road, a few cars passing them as people continued onward to their day as she say inside of Sideswipe, her head leaning against the window. Music was softly played as she hummed softly to the beat as she closed her eyes, not really falling asleep but closing her eyes to hopefully relax her tense state.

A few minutes had passed as she felt the seatbelt around her tighten, almost like a hug as they drove in silence. Her eyes fluttered open as she hummed softly as a deep chuckle filtered through the speakers as she raised an eyebrow in return.

"What?" She questioned out as her lips quirked upwards into that of a small smile.

"From the few days that I've known you, you seem pretty relaxed." Sideswipe began with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes in return with a huff but turned into a chuckle.

"Its adorable." Sideswipe then decided to butt in as she stuck out her tongue at the answer.

"Perv." She muttered as Sides snorted.

"You know you love it." Sides purred out as she laughed, a grin forming.

"You're so full of yourself Sides." She laughed as she flashed him a closed-eyed smile.

"You should see Sunny." Sides laughed as she snorted out in laughter.

"You snorted!" Sides snickered as she stuck out her tongue before mumbling a few words.

"What was that?" Sides hummed out in laughter.

"I said: you are a google berry..." Erin sighed out.

"Google berry?" Sides questioned before bursting out into laughter as his form shook in laughter.

Narrowing her eyes she raised her leg before kicking the dashford, giving it a few good kicks as she shouted, "shut up you butthead!"

A few hours had passed with Sides telling her a few jokes and her laughing. She was surprised that she was laughing this much. She hadn't laughed like this since.. she honestly didn't remembered. Not in a long time.. she was actually enjoying this. It was... surprisingly fun and relaxing.. She liked it.

Hours passed as she enjoyed the small chatter of Sides as she nodded her head along or added her input as she chuckled or flashed a closed-eyed smile. She was enjoying her time with Sideswipe as he was so much care-free and loveable, it was relaxing.

Her eyes flickered over towards the open dry meadow, her eyes widening as she caught sight of a large herd. They looked starved and dehydrated from the lack of food and water. You could clearly see bone as she snapped her head over towards the radio with panic.

"Stop." She ordered causing Sideswipe to questioned her.

She let out a small hiss as she tried to unbuckle herself and leap out of the moving car causing him to shout at her but she ignored him. Finally getting free she lunged towards the door, trying to open it as she ordered him to stop and he obeyed with hesitation causing the two other cars to stop as well.

Leaping outside she quickly shifted into her horse form before galloping away, her mind dead set on rescuing this poor herd and save them from death's door.

Letting out a nicker she slowed to a trot as she got closer to the starving herd as the lead stallion headed over towards her with narrowed eyes as she lowered her head, flaring out her nostrils as she let out a soft nicker. The lead stallion stomped his hoof as she bobbed her head up and down, letting out another soft nicker.

"Who are you and why are you here." The lead stallion ordered as she raised her large head, tilting it slightly.

"I am Erin and I came here to help you and your herd before you starve yourselves to death." She spoke as she dug her hoof into the ground as the lead stallion let out a huff.

"I do not wish to take help from a rogue mare." He snapped, standing taller as she let out a sigh.

"Do you wish your herd to die because of your foolish actions of not accepting my help?" She snapped, her eyes flaring causing him to lower his head in return.

"I believe you have already lost many of your herd and I doubt you want any more deaths on your hooves that you already have." She grounded out with narrowed eyes.

The stallion narrowed his eyes as a mare trotted up beside him, her soft brown eyes showing old age and wisdom as she nickered softly towards the young stallion, as if scolding a youngster causing her to mentally snicker.

"Why don't you accept her help you foolish stallion! Do you wish for your herd to fall because of her pride?" The elder snapped as she raised her head higher, looking at her direction.

"I'm sorry for him, he is new." She spoke gently, shooting the young stallion with a stern look causing the stallion to duck his head in embarrassment.

"It's alright, no harm done." Erin hummed out as she gazed around the dry grassy terrain with a flicker of her tail she moved forward with soft steps.

Casting a quick glance towards the three Autobots who appeared to have human-like forms and were watching her in confusion, but in Sunstreaker's case, was scowling. Rolling her eyes, she threw up her head with a snort.

She began to mumble a couple of words in an entire different language as her eyes began to glow a striking neon green, body patterns began to appear and glow as the land shifted from what it was before. Lush green fields appeared with huge towering trees.

The herd reared backwards in surprise as they looked at her with wide eyes. Ignoring them she stomped her hoof onto the ground as the ground dipped into itself and water began to splash into the large dip, creating a large lake.

Her eyes and markings stopped glowing as she lowering her head with a tired whiny as blood trickled down her nostrile before she raised her head and turning around to gaze at the herd.

"Hopefully this will do." She nickered as the lead stallion walked up towards her with a wide and amazed look as he lowered his body into that of a bow.

Eyes widening as she stepped forward and rested her head on his neck.

"Thank you for this." He whispered as she pulled away and he stood up before throwing his head upwards as the herd surged forward towards the lake and began to splash around with happy sounds.

Letting out a snort of her own she stood and watched them as two fools came barreling towards her with excitement as began to run around her causing her to snicker as she felt one hide underneath her as she looked down between her legs staring at the foal. Squeaking in surprise it bolted out from underneath her and bolted towards the lake once again.

Shaking her head she turned around and began to make her way towards the three Autobots but was stopped by the elder mare and the lead stallion.

"Going so soon?" The elder mare spoke as she tilted her head sideways causing Erin to slowly nod her head.

"Thank you again for this." The lead stallion spoke in a greatful tone.

"No need to thank me, I was doing what was right." Erin spoke with a flicker of her tail and a shake of her head.

"My name is Sonya and this is my son, Spirit." Sonya spoke.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Erin and it is time to take my leave."

"Come back again, we will welcome you again for what you have done to save my herd. Sorry for earlier Erin, may we meet again in time." Spirit mumbled out his he pressed his head into her shoulder as she did the same in the same gesture.

Stepping back she made her way up towards the three, stood in front of the three human-like forms as she tilted her head to the side.

"That was cool." Sides commented as he flashed a grin towards her as she let out a huff, as she moved from hoof to hoof.

"Thanks but do any of you want to race to that big tree?" She questioned, having the urge to run once again as she tilted her head to the side.

"A race.. sure lil' warrior." Jazz spoke as he flashed a grin towards her as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Sounds good to me." Sides added with a cheesy grin before winking at her in his human-like form.

Erin grinned in her mind as she moved her way across the road, standing towards the side as she turned her massive head to the three Autobots. They in turn vanished and their engines hummed to life as they got into line from Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe.

"Ready!" Jazz spoke through his radio as she threw up her head in a sigh that she was ready.

"Set!"

"GO!" Jazz shouted and with that Erin took off in a dead sprint, gaining the upperhand with her light weight compared to the three heavier models.

She urged her legs to stretch outwards to cover more ground as she galloped across the dirt road towards the tree with the three following close behind. Jazz came close to her rump as she shook her head and pushed herself to the limit in running towards the finish line.

With a snort she moved her body with quick and fluid steps she felt the head of the three vehicles behind her as Sides pulled up beside her as Sides flashed his lights before pulling ahead followed by Sunstreaker as she chuckled as they pulled ahead.

They had no idea what was to come and with that, wings slowly snapped out from underneath her skin as she surged forward with newfound speed as she passed the three Autobots her wings flapping from her sides as it pushed her forward.

She passed the tree with a few seconds to spare as she threw her head up with a nicker as she slowed down, her breath swallowed as she shifted back into her human form, her wings sliding back into place as she flashed them a grin.

Sides let out a groan while Jazz chuckled and Sunstreaker stayed silent when his twin began to complain about losing to a horse.

Rolling her eyes she hopped inside of Sides once again and they traveled onward, soon hitting pavement road as buildings could be seen with people mingling about in the sunny weather.

She rested her head on the window as she watched the world flash by with half-closed eyelids as she watched people before her eyes trailed towards a few kids playing with balls and such causing her to sigh. She would never get to have a normal childhood. Not being able to play with friends and family, feeling loved, and being so carefree of the world. She would never get to experience that and she slowly grew to forgot her hopeless dreams and dig herself deeper into the darkness of this world.

She wasn't good and she never will be, not in a lifetime. Her eyes lowered as her hands clasped together as a sigh escaped her lips. She had given up on this world a long time ago.. She was tainted by the darkness at a young age, never to see the light again.

"What are you thinking about tigress?" Sides questioned causing her to jerk out of her thoughts and into the living, which she often regretted.

"Huh?" She questioned with furrowed eyebrows as she blinked her eyelids a few times as she gazed at the steering wheel.

"You seem to be in deep thought, what's the matter tigress?" Sides spoke in concern causing her to widen her eyes slightly as she shook her head to help her regain focus.

"Oh, nothing just thinking about life, nothing exciting." She spoke, waving his concern off as her imagination.

"Alright..." Sides trailed off with uncertainty as they drove up to a gas station.

"Jazz wanted me to tell you that we are going to drive around to look for a signal from big bot and you can get whatever you need here. We'll be here in a couple of hours, alright tigress?" Sides spoke as she nodded her head in understanding as the door slide open.

Hopping out, she stepped back as the three drove away to try and get a signal of Optimus Prime. Watching them drive away, she turned, her backpack over her shoulder as she walked towards the gas station.

Pushing the door as a dinging sound was heard causing a few heads to turn her away to get a glimpse at the stranger. Letting out a huff, she headed into the aisles to grab a few things, her hands slipping into the shelves as she grabbed certain items. Grabbing a few water bottles that were cold to the touch, she hid them in her backpack. She then proceeded to grab a first aid-kit, more water, a few smoothie drinks, hair ties, and a couple of other things she needed for the trip ahead of them.

Quirking her head to the side she headed over towards the bathroom to check on her appearance in the mirror and change into more comfortable clothing and easier to fight in. Twisting the handle, she limped into the bathroom, closing it behind her, locking it.

Stepping back, she dropped her bag and headed to the mirror, peeling off her shirt to see her wounds. Wincing she gazed at the already soaked bandages, sighing softly she began to unwrap her wounds. Peeling them off she let out a sharp hiss as she then began to dress her wounds with the new supplies. With new bandages, she grabbed a new outfit to better help hid everything. Stripping out of her old clothing, she proceeded to put on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a pair of black Converses that went all the way up her leg, just under her knee and a black t-shirt with a red leather jacket.

With a grunt, she gazed into the mirror, showing her deadly pale skin and big neon green coloured eyes, that happened to be a bit duller than what they used to be. Her black wavy hair that met at the middle of her back that was silky and soft to the touch. Her cheekbones were sunken in from the lack of solid food. She had dark bags underneath her eyes, making her look like a zombie more than anything. Chuckling she stepped backwards from the mirror, turning her head away squeezing her eyes shut as memories resurfaced, ones she wished she could forget.

"No, stop it Erin." She hissed to herself as she clutched the side of her head with her hands, as tears threatened to fall.

"I cannot shed anymore tears than what I've shed, besides.. I cannot shed anymore when I've cried so much." She whispered to herself.

Pathetic...

Worthless...

Unwatned...

Ugly...

Stupid...

A **monster**...

She was a monster... something that would give children nightmares for what she had done to survive this stupid world. Something she will regret for the rest of her days. She was born to become a monster... a monster she wished she never was. Why should she apologize for being a monster when they were the ones to turn her into a monster? She never understood and she never will understand.

Shaking her head, she snapped out of her dark thoughts as she turned around, grabbing her backpack after zipping it back up. She slung it over her uninjured shoulder, opening the door and stepping out.

She headed towards the door, keeping her head low as she slipped outside heading over towards the side of the building as she waited for her companions to return.

She let her thoughts drift, her eyes drifting shut as she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms as the backpack suited as a somewhat pillow. She let her head lean forward, her chin resting on her chest as she drifted into a haze.

Only twenty minutes had passed until she heard footsteps heading her way, causing her to open her eyes and gaze around her, catching sight of four drunken men heading her way. Eyes narrowing she stood up as they all smirked.

"Hey beautiful." One slurred out as he stumbled forward, barely catching himself in the process as she drew her lips back in disgust.

"Why such a pretty thing like you doing out here by yourself?" The second questioned with what he hopped was a charming grin.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she stepped forward causing them to stumble backwards a bit but smirked all the same.

"Come on and play with us sweetheart!" One of them purred as he reached out a hand to grab her wrist only to stop as someone grabbed his wrist.

Erin's eyes widen as she looked up to spot Sides with a angered look with Jazz and Sunstreaker behind him, looking none too happy about the situation at hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.." Sides growled out as he tightened his hold on the man's wrist causing pain to flash across his face.

"What are you going to do about it freak?' The man sneered causing Erin to roll her eyes.

"This." Was all Sideswipe said as he punched the guy straight in the face, causing him to fly backwards with the sudden force of it.

The other three guys widen their eyes before running over towards their boss as she rubbed the back of her head as she turned to gaze at the three angered Autobots, well.. Sunstreaker (not really).

"You alright sweetsparks?" Jazz questioned as she nodded her head, her eyes flickering over towards the four men, narrowing him as she let out a scoff.

"Idiotic pests." She grumbled as she headed over towards the four drunken men and in a flash a surge of power erupted from her body, creating light green flames to show along her skin.

Her eyes narrowed as she crouched down, her body taking shape of her one out of two forms causing them to shake in fear at how much energy she was letting out.

She didn't let her true demon form take form as she only wanted to scare them and not show the three behind her what she can truly do.

"If I find out that you hurt another soul, I will not hesitant to hunt you down and proceed to make your lives a living war." She spoke, her voice deeper as they nodded repeatedly.

Everything died down as she took her more human look. Standing up she headed towards the three Autobots who all head shocked expressions as she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on fleshie." Sunstreaker grunted as he jerked his head to his body and proceeded to walk over towards it, opening the car door and slipping inside.

Following his lead she stepped inside the passenger side door, making sure to be as gentle as possible and not smear anything. The door shut after she was inside and Sunstreaker vanished. She made a mental note to look more closer at their human forms.

She placed her backing onto her lap as she watched as they pulled out of the gas station in silence. She unzipped her backpack and grabbed a water bottle, twisting the cap off and taking a sip of the cold water.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she flickered her gaze over towards the now distant gas station.

"Don't you guys need to refuel or something like that?" She questioned, her gaze landing on the water bottle she held in her hands.

"Yup we do, but don't worry tigress, we've filled up on what you guys call fuel." Sides spoke up through the radio.

This caused Sunstreaker to scoff, "if you were intelligent fleshie, you would've known."

Erin casted her eyes downward as she nodded her head, taking another sip of water. Her eyes flickered towards the terrain, as it flew by with the speed that they were going. She made sure to stay perfectly still as the seatbelt around her tightened, causing it somewhat hard to breath but she didn't voice it.

 **Sideswipe P.O.V**

Sideswipe cruised along the road, following Jazz to hopefully find Optimus and the other surviving Autobots. His spark clenched tightly at the thought of losing his entire family, he honestly wouldn't know what to do if that thought became a reality.

:Stop worrying Sides, its getting annoying.: Sunstreaker shot over the bond they shared causing him to flinch as his twin sighed.

:I know... Its just that... what happens if we are the only survivors? What then Sunny?: Sides mumbled, he honestly wanted nothing but to curl up and hope to primus this was a primus awful dream.

:I'm worried too Sides and don't call me Sunny!: Sunstreaker bit out with a snarl towards the end at the horrid nickname.

Laughter floated over the bond as Sides snickered, as he spend up to drive beside Jazz.

Opening up a commlink to Jazz, he voiced out the few thoughts that had been floating around his processor, :Hey Jazz, what are we gonna do now?:

:Find boss bot an' da rest o' da Autobots.: Jazz's voice floated over the commlink as Sides hummed in response.

:Alright then, have you got any signals yet?: Sides questioned as they continued to drive.

:Sadly nahh, haven't gotten any signals from boss bot or any others.: Jazz spoke as Sides heaved a large vent.

Sides cut the link as he pulled backwards to be in between Jazz and his brother as he began to swirl his tires to keep his mind from drifting to the pits of Kaon. He honestly didn't want to think about that when they were in this situation.

Honestly he didn't know what to think of the situation from meeting Erin and feeling a protective urge to protect her from anything that posed as a threat. It was strange but he didn't mind it. His twin on the other hand... could of cared less what happened to her which rubbed Sides the wrong way.

How could his brother be that cruel? A human risking their life to protect theirs. But it was Sunstreaker for primus sake, Sunstreaker cared about himself and Sides. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he drove a little faster, feeling the wind brush against his body as he moved.

"Hey sweetsparks, what did you git?" Jazz questioned through the open link with the two of them, questions Erin.

"Oh, nothing much just a few water bottles, fruit smoothies, and a few other things. Why?" Erin questioned in confusion as Sides felt confusion rise up.

Why didn't she get what humans call food? Didn't they need that to keep on surviving and it seems like Jazz had the same thought as him.

"Did you git any food Erin?" Jazz questioned.

"Why would I? My body has been deprived of food for eighteen years and I was only allowed water and fruit smoothies to survive. I haven't eaten anything solid in eighteen years." Erin spoke as if it was normal for her to say such a thing.

This caused many reactions, two being him and Jazz both shouting out about that and Sunstreaker remaining silent. But suddenly Sunstreaker cut off the link with a snarl and Sides growled out and Jazz slammed on his breaks in anger causing Sides to transform suddenly and go tumbling forward, barely hitting Jazz in the process.

"What the frag Jazz!" Sides shouted as he laid sprawled out as the world spun a little as he shook his helm with a groan.

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

Erin let out a yelp as she watched everything go down, eyes widening and wing suddenly flaring out in flight or fight response as she watched Sides go airborne before landing in a cloud of dust as Jazz remained in his car mode, staying silent.

Sunstreaker skidded to a halt at the sudden movement. Her eyes trailed to the dashboard.

"Did I do something wrong Sunstreaker?" She questioned, blinking a few times in confusion.

"You did nothing wrong.. Sides and Jazz just reacted idiotically." Sunstreaker rumbled out as she nodded her head, her wings slowly vanishing as she relaxed at his response.

"Alright Sunstreaker, thank you." She mumbled out softly as lowered her head, hugging her backpack to her chest as she laid her head on it, eyes closing softly.

"Get some sleep fleshie." Sunstreaker grumbled out as he drove past the two as she nodded softly, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to sleep but closed her eyes anyway.

Night soon came as she gazed at the stars, her eyes reflecting the stars glow as she continued to gaze at them.

She would always wonder what would happen to the stars that fell from the sky above them. Of course, it was a childish notion but she was always fascinated with the stars and galaxies, having never seen them until recently.

"What really happened to you?" Jazz suddenly spoke up causing her to snap her eyes towards the radio, his accent gone.

"I already told you." Erin mumbled out, not really up to talking about it.

"I know that wasn't what happened Erin.." Jazz rumbled out as she flinched, eyes closing tightly shut.

"I rather not talk about it, sorry.." She mumbled out, arms tightened around her as she hurried her head into her arms.

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, my computer screen cracked and then I started watching Fairy Tail, already on episode 176 and I love everything about it. Happy late Fourth of July! Just watched Transformers: The Last Knight and two other movies in one day. Not gonna saying anything else about it but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for it being crappy and having a lot of spelling errors. Was hoping it was gonna be longer but I guess this is alright? Goodbye my lovelies! Until next chapter is when things get really mixed up! If you have questions, feel free to ask me and if you want to do fan art for Erin and the terror twins m, be my guest or other pairings you have in mind with her!


	6. Protecting Them

Erin gazed at the scenery as they passed it, still waiting for Optimus Prime signal to pop up. She drew her gaze towards the dashboard, her hands still clasping the almost empty water bottle. She fiddled with her backpack strap, her gaze shifting back towards the outside world.

Sunstreaker hadn't said a word since yesterday and she was fine with the silence.

She could understand his hate for humans, after what they had did to them, after everything they did to protect the ones that were hunting them. She just didn't understand why he was alright with her being inside of him. That sounded wrong on so many levels, she thought with a shake of her head.

The radio crackled causing her to snap her gaze onto it with a raised eyebrow.

"Boss bot sent a single to all Autobots! Follow me and kick your afts into high gear!" Jazz shouted as she watched him swirl around, followed by Sides and then Sunstreaker as they headed in the direction they came from.

Engines roared as she felt a smirk play at her lips, she did love the sound of their engines. She could feel the excitement oozing from Sides as the three kicked it into high gear as they rushed after Jazz who was already far ahead of them. Her eyes flashed as she shoved the plastic water bottle into her backpack.

They were making time, the radio crackled back to life as Sides voice drifted through the speakers.

"Get ready to met the others tigress!" Sides chirped as she chuckled, shaking her head softly from side to side.

"I assume you are excited to meet your friends?" She questioned with a knowing smile placed upon her usual straight line.

"You have _**no**_ idea!" Sides spoke as she only rolled her eyes in response, happy to see them excited and happy to meet their friends and family after everything.

* * *

A desert terrain was all she could see as they drove along the road to where ever they were meeting the others, the mechs still hadn't slowed down and they weren't planning on slowing down anytime soon.

Her gaze narrowed as she caught sight of a large cybertron shooting off something and shouting. She also caught sight of another bot that transformed into a helicopter as Sunstreaker pulled off from the road.

Her gaze flickered around her as Sunstreaker opened his door for her to step out as a large truck appeared, assuring that was Optimus Prime. Stepping out, backpack strapped to her back as she glanced around at the other arriving Autobots with caution.

"Humans have asked us to play by their rules. Well, the rules have just changed." Optimus spoke with a deep voice as he transformed.

Erin quirked an eyebrow as she caught sight of three humans, two males and one girl. She slowly made her way over to them as who appeared to be the oldest noticed her. She stood a few feet away from them, not bothering to hold a conversation as she turned to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe already in bi-pedal mode, along with Jazz.

"Human beings, bunch of backstabbin' weasels." The more rounded one spoke as she blinked.

"Hound, find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation." The blue/gold Autobot spoke in a calming tone.

"The frag is that?" Sunstreaker muttered as Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a haiku." The blue/gold bit explained as she watched them with blank eyes.

"Cut the crap, before I drop a grenade down your throat." The round fella threatened as he shoved the other.

"Ah, no fighting!" Jazz spoke with a grin as Sideswipe was betting on who would win.

"I say Drift will win, what do you say?" Sideswipe spoke with a cheeky grin as Sunstreaker snorted.

"Try it, you'll be dead." Drift spoke, pulling a sword close to his neck in return.

"Oh, please pull it. Please do it." The other begged.

"You know what, it'll save us so much time." The yellow and black bot spoke using radio clips.

"Well, raise your hand if you're thoroughly disenchanted with our little pleasant Earth vacation." The trench coat bot said holding his weapon out.

"So, who's the stowaways?" He added, point his gun at her and the other humans.

She grew tense as Jazz suddenly stood in front of her with a snarl while Sideswipe let out a warning growl as Sunstreaker let out a rumble.

"Don't **touch** her." Sideswipe rumbled out as the green bot raised his hands in surrender.

* * *

 **Hiiii! I know, it has been forever since I last posted a chapter but here we are! Sorry it's sort but I know you guys have been waiting a looong time for this and I'm so sorry! Next chapter will be much longer and now we are finally following the AOE plot! I hope you guys enjoyed this and sorry for any mistakes and whatnot because I never reread these until later... hehe, oops? I'm sorry I left it like I did but I didn't want to get into it any more than I already did so please don't kill me!**


	7. Wait What?

Erin sat around the fire they had made as it grew darker and colder. She felt the three gazing at her as she glanced up to see them well.. the oldest glaring at her. She blinked, wondering why they were glaring at her as she shifted.

"What?" She mumbled out darkly causing the few Autobots to glance over at them.

"How did you end up with them?" Cade questioned causing her to grow tense.

"I rather not talk about it." She rumbled our causing the other male to scoff.

"She looks like a wanted criminal." Shane spoke causing her to grow tense as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker let their engines rumble in a warning.

"You don't know my past so you have no right to accuse me of something that isn't true you bloody pig." She snarled as she stalked towards him with a deadly glare.

"Alright alright!" Shane said, raising his hands in the air.

Erin simply scoffed as she turned around to head over to the twins, eyes blank.

"We're the pathetic, dirty foursome. And you make five." Hound spoke as Erin leaned against Sides, eyes falling shut.

"So that's our best-case scenario? Autobot witness protection?" Shane spoke causing her snort.

Are humans this stupid? Although, she had been locked away for a very long time but she couldn't believe humans have become such idiotic creatures.

"What's so funny?" Shane snapped back as she pushed herself off of Sides leg.

Her gaze fell darker as she began to walk forward wondering what they would do if she showed them what really was out in this world.

"I find it funny that you were sheltered away from what people really can do. I find it funny that you assume people just by appearance. I have been locked away since I was born until just a few days ago! I never knew what the bloody sky looked like except for books! You are very lucky to have someone that loves you while I had people abuse me and assault me!" She snarled, eyes blazing with anger as her wings tore at her shirt once more.

"You don't know what humans are capable of." She chuckled darkly as Cade stumbled back as the earth began to rumble.

"Your a freak!" Shane spoke with wide eyes as she tilted her head, her face void of emotion.

"Call me what you want. A monster. A freak. I've been called worse." She shrugged.

"I wasn't always a monster but I suppose humans can be quite cruel." She rumbled as the earth settled.

She could feel eyes on her as she caught sight of Optimus and Bumblebee staring at her with what looked like recognition.

"Erin?" Bumblebee spoke as she looked up with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes?" She spoke in confusion.

"Ben.." Bumblebee uttered out as he bent down to gaze at her as she widen her eyes.

"Ah, you were with Jazz, huh?" She spoke, a sad smile gracing her features.

"Didn't recognize you.." Bumblebee spoke using radio clips as she shrugged.

"I changed from when you first met me." She spoke with a chuckle as she turned to glance at Optimus.

"Mark?" She questioned causing Optimus to slowly nod his head.

"You knee each other!?" Crosshair spoke in surprise as she nodded her head.

"Human form, yes."

"A long time has gone by." Optimus spoke.

"Don't worry about if guys, it was a promise meant to be broken." Erin spoke with a small shrug of her shoulders.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

An hour had passed until Bumblebee got into a fight with Drift while Crosshair spoke his true intentions which was a little funny when he rubbed his hands together with a creepy grin.

Cade showed them a video of a drone he had captured, "Well, listen, I don't know why, but I have an idea about who. This drone I stole recorded footage of an Autobot raid. It's in pieces, but watch what happens here."

"Oh, that's Leadfoot." Hound spoke.

Erin squeezed her eyes shut as they begun to rip the poor Autobot apart as Sides gently scooped her up, holding her close to his spark.

"They rip him apart." Cade spoke.

"Savages." Hound grumbled as he clenched his fists together as Jazz stood beside Optimus in silence.

"And later, this truck comes to haul him off. KSI. Kinetic Solutions. Defense, aerospace, government contracts. And they designed this drone." Cade explained afterwards as she opened her eyes.

"So these government guys just hunt you down, and then pass you off to this KSI?" Shane spoke with quirked eyebrow as she scoffed.

Shane and her got off on the wrong foot the minute they glanced at each other.

"What?" Shane snapped as she glanced down at him with blank eyes.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious but I guess not." She grinned before leaning back on Sides chest.

"Nice." Sides whispered as she chuckled.

"Anyways. The company is headquartered in Chicago. That could be where they were taken." Cade finished.

"No way to get inside without a battle." Hound spoke with a grumble.

"Well, what if you had some human help?" Cade questioned to which she perked up at his statement.

"What, are you two partners now?" Tessa questioned as Erin rolled her eyes.

"Great we got another idiot." Erin spoke sarcastically causing Sides to snort in laughter.

"Sweetie, we're targets now, too. We need to know why or we'll never get our lives back." Cade explained softly.

"Autobots, I have sworn to never kill humans." Optimus began as he walked forward, optics narrowed.

"Big mistake." Hound growled as Erin stood up from her position.

"But when I find out who's behind this, he's going to **die**." Optimus snarled as Sunstreaker let out a deep snarl in agreement.

"This is gonna be _fun_!" Erin spoke with a wicked grin.

≿—- ❈ —-≾

 **Hello my lovelies! Welcome to another chapter and hopefully you enjoyed it! This will be just a stand alone book as I won't be going on to the next movie after I complete this story. I am working on a BTS au that will hopefully be published today and if you love kpop or BTS please go check that out once it's up! Sorry for mistakes and errors but I will go back and edit this... eh, maybe. Anyways until next time my lovelies!**


	8. Author's Note

Hello! I know I haven't updated in a very long time but I also have Runaway Slave and Lost n' Found on wattpad under RedSky7855 where I also posted another fanfiction about the twins called Blurry Vision! Please go check that out because it is kinda a remake of Lost n' Found since I didn't like where that story was going.. From now one I'll be post chapters on wattpad and not here because it's a hassle to try and update on two sites.. Although if you don't have a wattpad account and plan on not getting on then message me so I know how many of you don't want a wattpad account and I'll post Blurry Vision! I also have a few more books on my wattpad account about Korean boy bands like Stray Kids, A.C.E, and The Rose! I might also be planning on making a few more Kpop fanfics but I don't know which band to do so feel free to message me here or on wattpad!

Have a good day my lovelies!


End file.
